Desire
by Call Me Nettie
Summary: Time for some Arnold/Helga trials and tribulations. Will they ever get together? Not if Helga doesn't come back from California before the start of the new school year!
1. Chapter 1

**I'd like to take a second to set this story up before you begin reading. This tale picks up the day after the big FTI blowup and before Arnold goes off to the jungles of San Lorenzo in search of his parents because I figured that once the new movie comes out it could change the whole storyline as we know it, which would probably then take this rendition in a whole different direction. In my story Arnold, Helga and the gang are not 4** **th** **graders but are actually at the end of their 8** **th** **grade year, two weeks from the end of the school year, getting ready to move on to High School, (PS118, in this story, is a K-8** **th** **school) which now puts them around the ages of 14 or there abouts. As you will probably gather as you read, this is my first attempt at any kind of fan fiction. Starting in chapter 2 you will notice the reoccurring theme of what becomes "their song" which is "Say You Won't Let Go" by James Arthur. Cliché or not, I chose this song firstly because of the lyrics. I mean, come on, they have Helga written all over them. I can imagine her, a 14 year-old-girl, lying across her bed at night listening to the song, visions of Arnold running through her head. Secondly James Arthur's voice. OMG, that voice. Then thirdly, just picture it, the two of them in a close embrace, Arnold singing softly in her ear. Oh yeeeahhh. You may not care, but I feel it's important to tell you this because I would use this song to keep reminding me of how deep both their feelings are running throughout the story. It was my muse I guess you could say. So try to keep it in your head, running in the background whenever Helga and Arnold start getting close. When it comes to any actual facts about Hey Arnold I have tried to stick as close to what I know and keep it as factual as possible.** **Needless to say, I claim no rights whatsoever, in any way to anything related to the HA franchise or the song Say You Won't Let Go. I'm obviously not that talented. I hope you enjoy my vision and I'd love to hear your comments, be gentle please, Helga's not the only one with tender feelings. Enjoy….**

 **Desire**

Chapter I

Part 1

She stood in the middle of the street, the destruction from the previous day's events are everywhere she looks. It has the look of a war zone, nothing left but battered buildings and torn up streets. "Oh well," she thinks to herself, "at least no houses were destroyed and what has been affected can always be rebuilt." It's eerily quiet as she waits for her good friend Phoebe to show up. Her fingers absentmindedly play with the locket that hangs beneath her clothing as the conversation she had with Arnold those last few moments on the FTI building run through her head. "Damn Football Head," she whispers to herself.

"What'd you say?" She hears from behind her. The unexpected sound startles her. She quickly dropped her hand from her locket and turned around, mentally kicking herself for her bad habit of always expressing her most secret thoughts out loud.

"Oh, it's you, Phoebe".

"Were you expecting someone else?" she asked, raising one eyebrow in suspicion.

"No, no, of course not!" Helga replied almost too quickly.

"Oh, well, what was it you said as I was walking up? I couldn't hear you."

"Nothing, I was just talking to myself, you know."

Helga turns back to the broken street, once again reaching for the hidden locket. A concerned look spreads across Phoebe's face as she walks to stand beside her friend.

"Helga, are you ok?"

She doesn't answer at first but then decides that if you can't trust your closest and best of friends with allll your deepest, darkest secrets, then who can you trust. She speaks without looking at Phoebe, not wanting to see the look of pity in her eyes over what she's about to say.

"I told him." was all she said.

There was no need for an explanation. They had known each other long enough, had been best friends long enough for Phoebe to know exactly who "he" was and what it was she had finally had to courage to confess.

"No!" Phoebe exclaimed, a hand reaching out and nudging Helga in disbelief. "When!? Where!? Why!?"

"Yesterday. We were on the roof of the FTI building. He had gotten the evidence needed to put that bastard Scheck away for good. He and Gerald didn't know I was the one who had been helping them. Well, at one point I was warning him not to leave the building yet when I guess he saw me through a window and he came out demanding to know who it was that had been helping them. I tripped and my disguise slipped and he saw me. You can imagine his shock as he tried to figure out why someone like me, who always claims to hate everybody, would want to help. I tried to avoid answering him but he just kept it up, asking why! Why! WHY! Arrrgh! I couldn't take it anymore, I snapped and before I knew _what_ I was saying, I was saying it. 'Because I LOVE you dammit, I've always loved you!' I screamed right into his face. Not only did I bare my deepest, darkest secret to him, I kissed him. Right there, in the rain, on the lips," she sighs now, "on the roof."

"Oh my, what happened next? What did he say? How was the kiss? Right there in the middle of your escape? Did he kiss you back?"

With a shrug of her shoulders Helga turned and they slowly headed towards City Park.

"That's the thing Pheebs, he didn't say anything, not one word. He just stood there in shock, looking like he was going to be sick. The feelings were obviously not mutual. I was mortified, I wanted to disappear right there, on the spot. I prayed that lightening would strike me down, leaving nothing but a puddle of wet ash."

"Oh Helga, surely he had to say _something_ to you."

"Yeah, he finally did."

"See, I knew it, what'd he say?"

"He said…..'Uhh, we'd better be going, Gerald's waiting.'"

They had reached the park now and had taken a seat on the bench under what Helga had come to think of as "her" tree, and why shouldn't she, after all the time she spent perched up in it spying on her favorite football headed subject.

"Oh," Phoebe quietly replied as she sat.

Helga took a deep, cleansing breath, and continued with her story. "After we made it back, and after all the commotion was over and everyone went their separate ways we stood there together. Right on the spot where you found me this morning. It took every fiber of my being to look at him. I didn't want to, but I did. I stood there looking at him, not knowing where to go from there. I'd never felt so…..embarrassed."

Phoebe sat in silence as she let her friend relive her story, hoping that in doing so it might somehow help ease her pain.

"It felt as if we stood there for an eternity before he finally spoke up. 'Uh, about what happened earlier up on the roof', he said. All I could think of to say was 'Yeah, I guess I said some pretty strange stuff'. He looked at me and said, 'You didn't really mean all that stuff you said, did you?'"

Eyes wide, dying to know, Phoebe asked "What did you tell him?"

"What could I say? It was obvious he didn't return the feelings. It was obvious that I had made a grade A, number one jackass of myself! What else could I do but agree with what he said. I agreed that it was just said in the heat of the moment and that I really didn't mean it."

"But Helga!" Phoebe replied, "That was your chance! That was your chance to let him know that yes, that is EXACTLY how you feel! Oh Helga, why didn't you tell him?"

"Why didn't I tell him?" She exclaimed as she jumped up. "Why didn't I, again, for a second time, open my soul to him and bare it all? Laying myself before him just so he could stomp on me like I was a rug! Wipe his dirty boots on me then kick me aside like I was nothing!" Helga was screaming now, all of her embarrassment and fury tumbling out of her mouth. Stopping her tirade she bowed her head and with shoulders slumping she sat back down. "I just couldn't bring myself to do it Pheebs. I couldn't handle a second rejection." A tear slipped from her eye, revealing how deeply she'd been hurt.

After a few minutes Helga stared off into the distance and said, "I'm leaving." Phoebe turned to her and looked at her in disbelief but without interrupting. Another minute went by before Helga continued.

"We have family in California. I've decided to fly down and spend the summer with them. I-I can't stay here right now. There's just two weeks left before we graduate and can finally say good-bye to good 'ole PS118. I spent the last 9 years there chasing after an unobtainable goal and I'm done."

Although she was saddened at the thought of not having her best friend around to hang out with for the two and a half months of summer Phoebe understood Helga's need to get away right now.

"I'll miss you Helga, but I understand what you're saying. I just hope you don't decide to stay in California and not come back." She looks over at her friend when she fails to respond. "Helga, you _are_ planning on coming back, right?"

"I'm not making any promises Pheebs. All I can promise right now is that I'm leaving with the intention of coming back but that could change."

Phoebe's heart sinks at the possible thought of having to go through four years of high school without her best friend but she tries to put up a cheery facade. "Well, we still have two weeks before school and the graduation dance to look forward to that Saturday."

"Heh," Helga huffed, "Don't count on me showing up for that dance, wild horses won't be able to drag me there."

"But Helga, you HAVE to go! It's going to be our last hurrah before becoming high schoolers! You'll be missed if you don't show up."

"Missed? By whom? Who's going to miss me besides you? Brainy I suppose, but he'll survive. Besides, you'll be all swept away by Geraldo to even notice I'm not there."

Part 2

As the two boys made their way towards City Park Gerald couldn't help but notice that he was being ignored.

"Man Arnold, what's got you so glued to your phone? You haven't uttered one word since we left the boarding house."

"I don't get it Gerald, I've been texting her all morning and she won't respond to any of my messages." Arnold replied in complete frustration.

"Texting who? Lila?"

"No, Helga."

"Helga?"

"Yes, Helga."

"Helga Pataki?"

"Yes."

"Helga G. Pataki?"

"YES, Helga G. Pataki! What, are you hard of hearing all of a sudden?"

"Oh no, I heard you loud and clear, but the question that needs to be answered is Why? Why are you so hell bent on talking to her?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I need to know if she's ok."

"Well, she looked fine yesterday as she stormed off towards her house. Why are you wasting your time worrying about her anyway? When was the last time she bothered to care about you, or anyone else for that matter?"

With frustration growing into irritation, Arnold shoved his phone into his pocket. "Never mind, you wouldn't get it anyway."

"Whatever you say, Arnold."

Reaching the gates of City Park Gerald scans the scene for Pheobe.

"Well, you don't have to worry about Helga texting you back, you can just ask her whatever it is you want to in person."

Arnold follows Gerald's gaze, a relieved smile forming on his lips as he sees the two girls sitting on the bench deep in conversation.

Phoebe looks up and as she spies Gerald, the smile on her lips falter as she notices that Arnold is with him.

"Uh-oh," she says. "Now Helga, stay calm but you need to know. Arnold is with Gerald."

"What!" Helga exclaimed as she looks up and sees the two boys making their way over to where they are sitting.

She turns to Phoebe, grabbing her by the shoulders and looks her straight in the eye. "Listen, Pheebs, I don't want you saying a word of what we talked about to anyone, ok. Not one word of my leaving until after graduation. Once the dance starts you can let people know where I went but not one word before! Ok?"

"Ok Helga, ok!"

"Promise me!"

"I promise."

"Ok. Now, forget everything we just talked about."

Phoebe let out a sigh. "Forgetting."

Helga got up to leave just as the boys were approaching. Gerald slid down onto the bench next to Phoebe, giving her a flirty raise of his eyebrows which immediately brought a flush to her cheeks. He enjoyed getting a reaction out of her and thought that that was probably what he loved most, that even though they've been an exclusive couple for almost two years now he could still make her blush with just a look.

"Helga! Wait up a minute!" Arnold yelled as he ran after her. Reaching her he grabs her by the arm stopping her from making a quick retreat.

At the touch of his hand on her bare arm she feels that familiar shiver run down her spine and takes a deep breath to steady herself before hitting his hand away. "How many times do I have to tell you not to touch me Football Head!"

"Geeze Helga, I'm sorry," He said as he removed his hand. "But I've been trying to get a hold of you all morning."

"What could you possibly need to talk to me about so badly?" She gruffly replied.

"Well," he started, suddenly at a loss for words. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok after everything that went on yesterday."

" _Of course you did."_ Helga thought to herself. _"Why would anyone expect anything less from you, Mr. I just want to make everybody happy"._

"I'm fine," she huffed. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just needed to make sure." He said, starting to get a little annoyed by her attitude.

"Well, here I am, in the flesh, just fine." She replied sarcastically. "Anything else you need before I get the hell out of here?"

He thought for a minute, wondering if now was really the best time to bring up such a sensitive subject, but he figured he may as well, since he's got her here.

"Actually, Helga, there is something else. It's about yesterday, we really should talk about what happened up on the roof of the FTI building."

Helga cringed at his words. _"Oh God, why on earth is he bringing that up!"_ She thought.

A wall of defensiveness shot up around her, not allowing anything to break through to hurt her. She brushed him off and turned to leave stating bluntly that there was nothing to talk about.

"I'm not letting this go Helga, we will talk about it sooner or later!" He yelled after her as she stormed off.

Part 3

She did a fair job of avoiding him for the two weeks that were left of the school year. She became very good at the art of aversion, always finding an empty classroom or unlocked janitor's closet to duck into whenever she'd see him approaching. Whenever he'd try to get her attention in class she would give him some lame excuse about needing to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. After a few days of her ignoring his constant texting he got the hint and gave up.

She was almost in the clear, just one more day then she'd be hightailing it out of town on her way to sunny California where she could finally think. She would have made it too, if it wasn't for the one time she let her guard down. It was the very last day of school. She had stayed behind when her last class let out to make sure she had packed up all her stuff when he walked into the room, standing in the doorway, blocking her only means of escape.

"Well, well," He said as he stood there, arms crossed in front of his chest.

She looked up quickly, muttering a quick _"Goddammit"_ to herself before turning around to look at him. She picked up her backpack and made her way to the door.

"Move it Football Head." She said gruffly as she tried furtively to push past him.

"No, Helga, not until we talk."

"I told you, Hair Boy, there's nothing to talk about." She could feel herself starting to lose her composure. She couldn't take being so close to him, his body not even an inch from hers. The intoxicating smell that was her beloved filling her senses, starting to make her dizzy. She had to come up with something that would make him move before she lost all control and ran the risk of making a second spectacle of herself in front of him just as she had that day on the roof top.

"Tell you what Arnoldo, if you promise to get out of my way right now and let me go, I promise we can talk about whatever you want the next time we see each other. Okay?" She held her breath, praying he'd say yes.

"Well….," He knew he should say no but he felt bad forcing her to stay, so, hoping he didn't regret his choice he said, "Ok, we won't talk now, we can talk tomorrow, after graduation, at the dance, 7:00, don't be late!"

"The dance?" She said. She had all but forgotten about the graduation dance.

"Yes!" Arnold said, a huge grin appearing on his face, "The dance! You can be my date! I'll meet you there right after graduation. We can talk, it'll be great!" Excited now by the thought of finally being able to spend some time with her he quickly hugged her before hurrying off.

Unable to utter a word, she stood there, stunned. Her hand going to the locket under her shirt. _"Oh Arnold_ ," she whispered. Her heart breaking at the thought of him at the dance, waiting for her and her not showing up. _"I'm so sorry"._

Graduation had gone off without a hitch. The gang had a couple of hours to kill before the big dance and everyone was off preparing for it. By the time 7:00 had rolled around the school's smelly gym had been transformed into a world of wonder. It was amazing what a few lights and some cheap Dollar Store decorations could do. Tables had been set up with punch and finger foods and there was even a DJ, the beat of the music drawing the kids in.

Arnold had arrived early, wanting to be there when Helga showed up. It surprised him to discover how nervous he was. His sweaty palms needing constant wiping on his suit jacket. His heart was beating so fast he thought she'd better get there soon before it beat its way out of his chest. Never in his life would he ever expect just the thought of Helga to affect him this way. He'd done a lot of thinking over the past two weeks and had a lot to say to her. For about the tenth time he glanced up at the door searching for her face. This time he sees not her face, but the face of his best friend as he struts into the building along with his blushing girlfriend. They see him and make their way over.

"Hey, man," Gerald says. The two guys bump knuckles as they perform their special handshake. "how's it going?"

Distractedly He gives Gerald a quick "It's all good, man" then turns his attention to Phoebe." Hey Pheobe, have you heard from Helga? She should be here by now."

She could see in his eyes how anxious he was and truly regretted what she was about to say.

"Um, Arnold," she said, feeling just awful to be the one to have to be the bearer of bad news. "I'm so sorry to have to say this, but I'm afraid Helga's not going to be showing up tonight."

"What!" Arnold exclaimed, his heart dropping to his stomach.

It was now 7:30, her flight had been delayed by an hour. She was hoping she'd be in the air and well on her way by the time the dance came around. She sat back in her seat, looking out the window, watching as the city grew smaller and smaller beneath her. With her heart breaking she pulled down the shade with one hand as her other hand came up and pulled the small pink bow she had been wearing out of her hair. Without thinking she let it drop to her feet. As she closed her eyes a tear slowly slid down her cheek, the interior lights of the plane's cabin sparkling off of it.

 **A/N** Wow Helga, way to leave Arnold hanging. Will she come back home, or will he have to go to California to get her? We'll find out in Chapter 2. I'd love to hear your thoughts, feel free to comment.


	2. Panic At The Pool Party

**A/N** I started this story on a whim thinking it'd be a one-time thing then I'd be done. Apparently I was wrong. I have so many ideas for side stories to this it's crazy. For that reason I will probably just get this full story up and posted rather quickly so I can move on and get the darn voices out of my head that are screaming at me to "Write, Daaamn Youuu, Write!" (Anybody else ever go through this?) I hope you enjoy chapter 2 and as always any comments or advice is appreciated. Now, on with the show…..

 **Panic At The Pool Party**

Chapter 2

Part 1

Arnold lay in his bed on top of his covers. He could already tell it was going to be a hot day. It wasn't even 8:00 and the temperatures were already reaching the mid 70's. His body was a bit stiff from spending all of yesterday down by the river with the gang, swimming, hanging out and having fun. Well, as much fun as he could muster that is. It had been hard for him over the past couple of months, trying to get her off his mind. Try as he would, though, his thoughts just kept running back to her. Where ever he went, whatever he did, she was always there, lurking in the far crevices of his brain. This morning was no different. He had just awoke from a dream where he had found himself in a house of mirrors. He was searching for her. Out of the corner of his eye he would see her reflection pass by. He'd take off after her only to run into a dead end. He could hear her voice, light and full of mischief as she'd call out to him. _"Arnold."_ He'd hear her say. _"Hey Arnold!"_ she'd call. _"I know you want me Football Head, don't be shy. Come and get me."_ He'd take off after the voice, down one hallway after another, anxious to find her and hold her in his arms. Finally, he comes around a corner to find her there, standing across from him, surrounded by her own reflection on three sides. He walks up to her and takes her in his arms. _"It's about time you found me."_ She whispered. He leaned in and just as his lips were about to touch hers he was startled awake by a truck's horn, blaring up to him from the street below his open window.

In frustration he pushes himself off his bed and gives a big stretch. He had done some growing over the summer. He stood a few inches taller and all the summer football he had played had filled in his previously nonexistent muscles. He didn't know it yet but by the time school started he'd be catching quite a few girl's eyes. Grabbing a towel he heads for the bathroom hoping a shower would help wake him up. He passes his grandfather in the hallway.

"Good morning Shortman, you got any special plans today?" Phil asked.

"Not really grandpa," Arnold yawned. "Gerald is coming over and we may just spend the day at the city pool."

"Okay," his grandpa replied, "just try to stay out of trouble."

"Alright grandpa." Arnold chuckled as he headed off to the bathroom.

He turned on the water and stepped in letting the cold spray refresh him. As he soaped up his hair his mind drifted off to the night Phoebe had told him that Helga would not be showing up. Although it was true that she had never actually said she'd meet him at the dance he still couldn't help feeling stood up. He was mad at first, furious actually, but the more he thought about it the more he could maybe, just maaaybe see her side of things. After all, He knew Helga and how she was. Always putting up a fake front to block any aspect of vulnerability that may try to break through. He knew she was not the type to ever let anyone see the softer side to her that she always kept hidden. But unbeknownst to her he had seen glimpses of that side whenever she'd falter and let her guard down. So when she told him of her feelings that day on top of the FTI building he knew it had to have taken everything in her power to be able to do so. She had laid it all on the line and he had crushed her. But it really wasn't his fault was it? In all the years he's known her why would he ever suspect in any way that she'd had feelings for him? You couldn't blame him for not responding in the way she had hoped. That was then, though. Ever since that day thoughts of their past kept running through his mind and he began to see how, in little ways, she had been telling him all along that she loved him. Whenever he was at his saddest, like the time when Lila refused him, or the time at the beach when he found out that Summer was just using him to help her win that sandcastle competition, she was always there to comfort him. If she'd just not always throw up that damn protective wall around her and let her feelings show, maybe he wouldn't have been thrown so off guard that day on the roof. As much as he hated it, he had to admit that this time it _was_ his fault and it _was_ him that drove her away. He just hoped it wasn't too late to change things. His feelings for her were different now and he was going to do everything in his power to make her see that. He just prayed that she'd made the decision to come home.

After standing under the running water for an extra minute or two he got out, dried off and put on a T-shirt and some swim trunks. He made his way downstairs for a quick bowl of cereal and finished just as Gerald arrived knocking at the door.

"I'm going with Gerald to the pool." He yelled as he grabbed his towel and a pair of extra shorts for after swimming and headed out the door.

He greeted Gerald with their patented, for them only, handshake and they headed down the stairs.

"Man it sure is going to be a hot one today." Gerald said as they made their way through town.

"Yeah, it sure is." Arnold replied through a huge yawn.

Gerald gave him a questioning look. "Man, dude, you look like shit this morning. You feeling okay?"

Arnold shrugged. "Eh, I'm alright, I just didn't sleep too well is all."

Hearing that Gerald knew where this was heading. "You still wasting your time pining after Helga? Dude, if I were you I'd be madder than Hell."

"I told you Gerald, I understand why she left, I'm not mad at her!" Arnold said, frustrated that they keep going around in circles over this.

"Yeah, you keep saying that but you never say why."

"I told you," Arnold said, frustration now tinged with a bit of anger. "You…"

"I know, I know," said Gerald, "I wouldn't understand."

"Exactly."

"Whatever you say, Arnold."

They'd reached the public pool now and paid the nominal fee to get in. It was nearing 10:00 and the temperature had climbed into the mid 90's. Gerald headed off to the snack stand to get them a couple of sodas and Arnold scanned the pool deck, looking to see if any of their gang had shown up yet. It was then that he noticed her. His heart jumped as he realized that she had decided to not stay in California. She stood next to Phoebe as his eyes took her in. She too had changed some over the summer. California had been good to her, returning her a bit more of a woman than the child that had left. He couldn't help but notice that she filled out her light pink bikini a bit more now, and in all the right places. He saw a quick flash of light as the sun bounced off a small belly button ring that hadn't been there before she'd left town. She wore her golden hair down instead of in her normal pig tails and it had lightened some and swept just below her shoulders. It set off her new tan perfectly. She was, in his eyes, the most beautiful thing he's seen as she stood there laughing with her friends. There was something off though, something missing. Looking her up and down a second time he realized that she had forgone her signature pink bow. For some reason that fact disappointed him a bit. He had always liked her bow. To him it was a symbol of her softer side, the one she always kept hidden.

Gerald walked up and handed him a soda. He followed Arnold's gaze and after admiring Phoebe in her blue tankini his eyes fell upon Helga.

"Is that who I think it is?" he questioned.

Eyes still on Helga Arnold nodded. He was barely able to let out an "Uh-Huh."

Gerald couldn't help but say "Daaaaamn, what's in that California water she's been drinking, she's changed."

"She sure has." Arnold said as he started walking up to the two girls.

Phoebe was the first to turn and greet the boys as they walked up. Gerald gave her a hug before giving her a kiss that said more than just a casual hello. She blushed and continued to hold on to him. Arnold just stood there, suddenly at a loss for words. It was Helga that broke the ice.

"Hi Foot Ball Head." She said, then turned to Gerald and with a nod of her head and said a simple "Tall Hair Boy."

Gerald started to say something sarcastic back but before he could Phoebe was pulling on his arm saying she wanted a soda of her own which left Helga and Arnold standing there alone.

It was a good minute of awkward silence before Arnold could find his voice.

"I'm glad to see you, when did you get back in town?"

"Oh a couple of days ago." She said, hoping she sounded nonchalant.

"Well, welcome back." Arnold was finding he couldn't stop smiling at her.

Helga found it hard to tear her gaze from his green eyes. "Thanks. Yeah, I came back. Who'd of ever guessed I would actually start to miss this place."

"Well I'm glad you did. I…uh…everyone missed you."

" _Was that almost a slip of the tongue?"_ Helga wondered to herself. _"Damn, he looks good."_ She too had noticed that things had changed while she was gone. Like she no longer had to look down when talking to him. As a matter of fact, she had to slightly tilt her head up just to look him in the eye, those gorgeous green eyes. She also noticed his growing muscles. He wasn't completely buffed yet but with a little work she could definitely imagine a nice six pack on him. Oh well, it didn't matter anyway. She had come to terms with how things were between the two of them and she finally believed it would be okay. She would be able to live without him in her life.

"Oh, I doubt _everyone_ missed me." She joked, nodding to where Gerald was standing. The couple was now a part of a bigger circle made up of their friends. She couldn't help but feel as if she and Arnold were being talked about. Every once in a while someone would say something in someone else's ear as they turned to look at them.

Arnold glanced back and followed her gaze to Gerald. "Oh, don't worry about him. He may not act like it but he does think you're okay."

"I'm sooo flattered." Helga said as she rolled her eyes and giggled.

Arnold loved it when Helga laughed, it softened her and was further proof that there really was a sweet girl hiding deep inside there somewhere.

Giving her a small, half smile (which melted her heart) he said, "I don't know if you've heard yet, but Rhonda is giving an end of summer pool party at her house next Saturday."

"Yeah, she told me about it yesterday."

Arnold was a bit hurt over the fact that people other than Phoebe knew Helga was back but no one bothered to tell him. Shaking it off he asked, "You're going I hope."

"Ohhh yes, I'm going." Helga replied. "After skipping out on the graduation dance like I did everyone's pretty much not giving me any other option but to go."

She didn't mean to bring up the dance and kicked herself for doing it. _"Oh great."_ She thought and now felt the need to explain herself.

"Umm, about the graduation dance…" She began.

He stopped her before she could finish. "Stop, there's no explanation needed. I've been thinking about it all summer and I understand why you did what you did. Yeah, I was mad for a bit but, hey, you never really did say you'd be there, right? Anyway, the important thing is you came back and you're here now and we can put it behind us and move on."

" _Oh boy, if that isn't classic Arnold."_ She thought. "Well, if you say so Arnold then I agree. What happened, happened and we'll just put it behind us."

"Good!" He smiled. "Now, about Rhonda's pool party, if you're not going with anyone perhaps you'd like to….."

It was at that point that he got cut off as Harold came running across the pool deck, sweeping Arnold with him as he jumped into the water yelling "Everybody into the pool!"

One by one everybody else joined them until they were all swimming. The rest of the day passed without Arnold getting another chance to get Helga alone.

Part 2

Monday had come and it was exactly one week until the start of school. Rhonda's pool party was on Saturday and everyone was excited for another epic Rhonda Lloyd extravaganza. Rhonda prided herself in coming from one of the richest families in Hillwood. She lived in a large house at the end of town in the higher rent district. It was two stories with a ton of bedrooms, a game room and a huge backyard with a decked out patio and large pool with waterfalls and an attached Jacuzzi tucked away, shielded by a variety of plants. She (well her parents really) was sparing no expense for this party. Everything had to be perfect which meant it was time for a new bathing suit. God forbid she be seen at a party this epic in the same suits worn at a public pool. Which was the reason for the "girl's only" shopping trip. So it was off to the mall she went. She loaded herself, Nadine, Lila, Sheena and Patty into the family limo and directed the chauffer to be sure to pick up Phoebe and Helga along the way and off the seven girls went for a day of shopping.

They had left the first store without anyone buying anything and were heading towards the next. They had broken off into smaller groups as they walked, Helga walking quietly besides Rhonda. Out of the blue Rhonda looks at Helga and says, "So what's the deal with you and Arnold?"

Helga eyes went wide for a moment and she almost choked on her gum. "I don't know what you mean." She sputtered.

"Oh come on now Pataki, everyone saw you two at the pool. The way you were looking at each other. Arnold couldn't take his eyes off of you. Fess up, are you two a "thing" now?"

Helga mentally face palmed. _"Oh my God,"_ she thought, _"this can't be happening."_ Like I said, I don't know what you're talking about. There's nothing between me and Hair Boy, ok. We were just catching up, that's all!"

Rhonda gave her a suspicious look. "Well, you both can deny it if you want but just think about what a hoot it would be if the two of you hooked up at MY party. It'd be the talk of the town."

Flabbergasted, Helga just stood there, her brain unable to process what Rhonda had just said. Luckily she was spared any further embarrassment when the gang turned into a little boutique that had a 50% off sign in the window.

By the end of the day the girls were exhausted and starving so they decided to stop for pizza before going home. As they entered the restaurant they noticed Stinky, Sid, Harold, Gerald and Arnold off by the video games. When the boys noticed them they came over and they all decided to get a big table and have dinner together. On one side of the long table Gerald had grabbed a seat next to Phoebe, Harold next to Patty and Arnold, ever the gentleman, held out a chair for Helga, prompting her to sit down. He took the seat next to her, grabbing a menu as he went on about how hungry he was. The rest of the crew sat across from them, Rhonda throwing an "I knew it" glance at Helga. _"Lovely"_ Helga thought.

After dinner the gang split up, Rhonda taking Lila, Patty, Sheena and Nadine home. Harold, Sid and Stinky decided to go City Park to see what was going on there which left Gerald, Phoebe, Arnold and Helga to walk home together. Gerald and Phoebe took the lead, walking together with their arms around each other's waists, heads together, talking softly with Gerald stealing a kiss every so often.

Helga walked along side next to Arnold. Close but not touching. She was happy for her best friend as she watched her blissfully walking with her boyfriend. _"Someday,"_ She thought, _"I will hopefully have that too."_

Arnold had been talking but she really hadn't been paying much attention. It wasn't until he softly elbowed her that she came back down to Earth.

"So what do you say?" He asked for the second time.

"Huh, what? I'm sorry, I was lost in my thoughts."

"Rhonda's party. Do you want to go with me?

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rhonda asked me if I'd drop by early to help her set up. But I'll definitely see you there." Confused by his sudden desire to be around her the last few days, she was relieved that she'd had an excuse for her no."

Arnold replied to her answer with a "Heh."

"What's with the 'Heh', Hair Boy?"

"Well, I just find it funny that a few months ago Rhonda had no interest in being friends with you. Then you run off to another state for two months and when you get back it's like you're best friends. What's up with that?"

"Who knows what goes through Rhonda's head." She replied. "I wouldn't lose any sleep over it."

By now they had reached Phoebe's house and that's where she and Gerald said good-bye to them as they went inside. Helga noticed that all the lights were off, her parents obviously gone for the night. _"Heh, have fun you two."_ She thought as her and Arnold kept on walking.

When they reached her house they faced each other awkwardly for a moment when Arnold finally spoke up. "Umm, would you like to sit on the steps with me for a bit and talk? There's some stuff I'd like to get off my chest."

Feeling trapped She quickly came up with an excuse to go inside. "It's been a long day and I'm beat. I really need to get some sleep. Another time maybe?"

Frustrated Arnold grabbed on to her arm and held her in place. "Listen, I told you before you skipped town that I was going to talk things out with you and I meant it! A lot of stuff happened last June and we can't just ignore it." He was holding her by both arms now, a fire in his eyes as he tried to get his point across. "We need to talk things out. I need to tell you my side of things. It's not all just about you, Helga, I'm a player in this too! I have feelings about what happened too!"

She could feel the tears start to come as he talked. There was no way she was going to let him see her cry. She was furious. Not at him, but at her own weakness. She thought she had come to terms with everything and put it all behind her while in California but she was wrong, so wrong. She would not sit there, on her stoop, and listen to him tell her how sorry he was that he didn't have the same feelings for her. She vowed she would NEVER put herself through that again, no matter what. The tears, oh the damn tears which betrayed her as they started falling down her cheeks. They fueled her fire though. They gave her the strength to look him straight in the eye as she said through gritted teeth, "Listen, I'm only going to say this once. There is absolutely nothing to talk about. When I said that I loved you, and then kissed you it was under duress. There was a lot going on and the adrenaline mixed with my fear got all stirred up and came out as a false confession of love. You don't have to worry about breaking my heart, or letting me down or anything! Now let me go before I scream and wake up the whole neighborhood."

At that she pulled herself away from him and stormed up the steps. As she slammed the door in his face he yelled after her, "You're lying Helga, quit deceiving yourself and admit it! And be rest assured, I WILL tell you my side of things whether you like it or not!"

Part 3

The night of Rhonda's epic "Say Good-bye To Summer" party had come. As promised Helga had arrived early to help. Her heart wasn't really in to attending a big party but a promise is a promise and she kept her word. As she was out back filling a cooler with ice Rhonda had finally gotten around to the topic of Arnold. _"I knew it was just a matter of time before she'd bring him up"_ she thought. She dreaded the unavoidable conversation they were about to have.

"You and Arnold have seemed pretty cool towards each other since we all had pizza together. Did something happen between you two?"

Squaring her shoulders Helga dived right into the discussion. "First of all, there is no _two_ in regards to us. There is me, and there is Arnold. Separate people, a one and a one. No two. Secondly, if we haven't been talking to each other that's because we have nothing to say to each other. And Thirdly…"

"Ok, ok." Rhonda cut her off. "It's just a shame that there's nothing between you guys. Just think how romantic it would be though. Two kids, arch enemies. Hating each other and then one day after they've grown up a bit he looks at her and discovers that he loves her and can't live without her. She lets out a theatrical sigh, "it's just a shame is all."

"Riiight", Helga shakes her head as she adds sodas to the ice she had put in the cooler.

An hour later the house and yard was filled with people happily talking and eating and enjoying the pool. The speakers to their music system were hooked up outside as well as inside so wherever you were on the property you could hear it. It was loud and energetic and helped add to everyone's high spirits.

When Arnold arrived he purposely gave Helga her space, not wanting to start something that could possibly ruin Rhonda's party. Even so, just because they weren't talking it didn't mean they didn't steal glances at each other throughout the night. Unfortunately they couldn't avoid each other all night. There was a rowdy group of kids in the pool splashing around playing a rousing game of Marco Polo. Helga had grown bored with it after a bit and got out. She went over and stretched out on one of the lounge chairs on the pool deck. She laid there with her eyes closed taking in the sounds of the music mixed with laughter and splashing when a familiar voice asked if the lounge chair next to hers was taken. She peeked up at Arnold through half closed eyes and said "it's a free world, sit where you want."

Testing the waters Arnold tried engaging them in some small talk. Of course she couldn't stay mad at him forever so before long they were sitting comfortably together sharing a laugh or two.

"This is nice." He said.

"What's nice Foot Ball Head?" she teased.

"Us, sitting here like this. Good friends, getting along. No tension. Like it should be."

With the hour getting late the music had changed to a lower, softer level. There were couples scattered about slowly swaying in each other's arms. Helga and Arnold sat together listening, not realizing they too were starting to get swept away into the mood of the music. When the next song comes up Helga recognized it immediately. _"Oh God, not that song, any song but that!"_ "Say You Won't Let Go", a song whose lyrics plunge deep into Helga's heart began to softly play. A song that said everything there was to say about how she felt towards Arnold. As the music begins Arnold gets up and offers Helga his hand.

"Please, dance with me?" He asks.

She knows she should refuse, say no and get out of there but she can't. She's too weak. So she takes his hand and they join the others. He holds her right hand in his left and wraps his free arm around her waist drawing her in to him. They hold each other close, eyes locked on each other as they get lost in the music.

He holds her closer, resting his forehead on hers, she lowers her eyes and just takes in the moment.

He brings up the hand that was on her waist and gently strokes her cheek.

He's leaning in to her now, his lips coming closer. A myriad of feelings running through her head. She breathes him in, his scent filling her making her weak at the knees. She's confused. _"What's he doing"_ she thinks. _"He's not in to me, I know he's not. If he was he would have said so right after I told him of my feelings! I can't do this, I won't let him play me like this!"_ He whispers her name and right before he kisses her she pushes him back.

"No!" she yells, "You can't, I won't let you. I won't let you take advantage of my emotions!"

She grabs her stuff as she runs through the house, heading for the front door. Arnold chases after her yelling for her to stop. The people that were in the house had missed out on the drama that had happened out back and watched in confusion as the two fled past. Trailing behind them are Gerald and Phoebe. Arnold catches up to her as she steps outside onto the front porch.

"Helga!," he says in desperation, "whatever it is you're thinking, you're wrong. Please, don't do this. Helga, please, come back!"

"Leave me alone!" She yells.

Phoebe pushes past him running after her best friend, calling for her to slow down so she can catch up. Gerald stands at Arnold's side with a supportive hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be a looong four years." He says.

 **A/N** Well, Rhonda wanted to throw a party that would have everyone talking and she sure got her wish. If I were Helga I'd prepare myself for quite a few stares come Monday. What do you think the topic of the day will be?

14


	3. A New School Year

**A/N** So I learned my first lesson as a new contributor which was, check how many other stories there are with your same title first before publishing otherwise you get lost in a long line of stories. Oh well. I hope you didn't mind the bit of cheesiness at the end of the last chapter. I couldn't help throwing in some lyrics. Think of them as a mood setter. Yeah, so once again Helga runs away. She'd better stop doing that before Arnold decides it's not worth his time and moves on. I hope you enjoy what comes up next…

Chapter 3

A New School Year

Part 1

She awoke at the sound of her alarm after another almost sleepless night. Thinking back to Saturday's pool party, for at least the hundredth time since it happened, she thought _"Well, if Rhonda had wanted a party to remember the she sure got one."_ Her little blow-up with Arnold had become the talk of the town in less than 24 hours. Her anger starts to simmer as she thinks about how Arnold had tried to play her. _"How dare he play on my emotions like that. Joking around with me, trying to put me at ease, cajoling me into dropping my guard. Then getting me up to dance, looking at me with those (beautiful) green eyes. Pulling me into his (God like) body. Holding his (irresistible) lips so close to mine. Of course I pushed him away, what did he think was going to happen. Did he think that I would just swoon in his arms like some rabid fan girl? No, I HAD to get out of there."_ She chuckles a bit when she thinks of the looks of confusion on the faces of the kids in the house as first she, then Arnold, then Phoebe and Gerald came running through. Good old Phoebe, chasing after her as she ran into the street. The slow walk home after that had done a lot to clear her head. Phoebe had been so used to dealing with Helga and her feelings for Arnold that she knew all the right things to say. Yep, she was a one of a kind friend.

Unable to spend any more time laying around in bed she makes herself get up and get ready for school. Ugh, school. She shudders at the thought of it. She already knew from Phoebe that the four of them shared the same first period Homeroom. That was going to make it hard for her to avoid him. Resigned to the fact that there was nothing she could do about it she gets out of bed and walks over to her dresser. She pulls out a pair of trendy jean shorts and slips them on. Walking over to her closest she puts on a new pink top that she had gotten on last week's shopping trip with the girls. She walks back over to her dresser and looks into the mirror that sits on top of it. She studies her features before applying some light make-up like her older cousin in California had taught her to do. Nothing fancy, a touch of eyeshadow and a little mascara to frame her blue eyes. Grabbing some tweezers she touches up her eyebrows, remembering what her cousin also had said about shape and contour. _"Yep,"_ she thought to herself, _"no more unibrow for me."_ She picked up her brush and started running it through her hair. She liked how the sun had lightened it almost to the color of corn silk. She thought it went well with her tanned skin. She knew she had changed some physically since she'd gotten back and was pretty pleased with how things were starting to develop. Throwing her hair up into a lazy bun she thought she heard the sound of her mother's favorite blender issuing up from downstairs. _"Heh,"_ she thinks sarcastically, _"a little early for smoothies isn't it Miriam."_ She took one more look in the mirror then headed downstairs.

Upon entering the kitchen she saw Big Bob sitting at the table with his face in a newspaper, a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. Nothing out of the ordinary there. What did surprise her however was when her mom handed her a glass full of smoothie. She looked at it suspiciously and took a sip. Eyes wide she realized it was an actual smoothie.

"What's up with playing Suzie Homemaker, Miriam?" she said, realizing that her tone was probably uncalled for.

As her mom set down a plate of freshly cooked eggs and bacon in front of Helga she replied in an unusually cheerful tone for such an early morning, "Oh, well, you know Helga, I just wanted to do something special for my daughter's first day of high school. Got to start the day with a good breakfast you know."

Thinking this was probably the first and last good breakfast she'd be getting out of her mom she dug in. As she ate Big Bob looked from his paper for the first time since Helga entered the room.

He gave her a distracted "Oh, good morning Olga," before turning his attention to his wife.

"You know," he starts, "losing our store in that big FTI fiasco hasn't been entirely all bad news. With the insurance check we got there's enough to build an even bigger, better store. And this time it's not going to be just beepers. No sir, we're branching out! We'll also sell cell phones, and lap tops, home computers and iPads and anything else that's electronic and cutting edge. Why I'm going to go from the Beeper King to the Electronics King in no time!"

"Oh brother" Helga let out under her breath. "I gotta get out of here."

Without being noticed she gets up and heads out the door.

Part 2

Since she had gotten such an early start she had decided to walk to school in lieu of taking the bus. This would be the first time she'd be facing everyone who had been at Rhonda's party. Besides Phoebe that is. She was hoping the walk would give her time to steel herself for the gossip and stares that were sure to come. She had walked slower than she'd realized and by the time she reached the school she had to rush to her first period. Opening the door she scanned the room and saw the three of them sitting along the back row. Starting from the first seat on the end it went Arnold, then next to him Gerald, next came Phoebe and Helga had noticed Phoebe's backpack on the desktop of the desk next to hers. She took a deep breath and walked into the room. She could feel the eyes of those few that had witnessed the scene at Rhonda's follow her as she walked to the back of the classroom. Doing her best to avoid Arnold's gaze she sat down next to Phoebe and handed her the backpack. She looked past Gerald to see Arnold watching her. She gave him a small, embarrassed smile and turned her attention to the front of the class. As she looked forward she saw the heads that had turned to follow her quickly snap back to the teacher that was saying some stuff about welcoming them to her class and exciting year ahead, blah, blah, blah. Much to her relief, other then picking up on a giggle or two that was directed her way, the class passed with no incident.

She didn't run in to Arnold again until that afternoon. It would figure he'd get the same lunch break as her. Oh well, at least she had Phoebe there too. Luckily by the time Arnold made it to lunch the outside table she was sitting at was filled by her, Phoebe, Lila, Stinky, Sid and Rhonda. She watched him take a seat at the next table over and start talking to Harold.

She wasn't really hungry and was slowly stirring the tapioca pudding she had bought at the lunch window when her reverie was broken by Lila talking to Phoebe.

"Gee Phoebe, you must be oh so sad that you and Gerald have different lunch breaks."

Phoebe being Phoebe she said, "Well, you know what they say, absence make the heart grow fonder, and besides we have history together right after lunch so it's really not so bad."

With lunch now over Helga pulled out her schedule and saw that her next class was math. Ugh, she hated math.

She wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings as she walked to class and as she reached for the doorknob her fingers closed upon the hand that was already there. She looked up and cringed when she saw that the other person was Arnold. He opened the door and held it for her with a gentlemanly "after you."

"Thanks Foot Ball Head", she grunted as she walked past him. She caught his scent as she passed by and her stomach did a flip flop. She scolded herself for the reaction.

He followed her in and took an open seat next to hers and asked her how her day was going.

"So far no problems, all I have is English after this then I'm outta here."

"I have English next period too!" he exclaimed with a big smile. "Room 203, with a Mr. Pratt."

"Oh gee, what a coincidence," Helga stammered. "So do I."

"That's great!" he exclaimed, "we can walk together."

"That's greaaat." She said, her thoughts of an Arnold free school year thwarted.

And so it went, day in, day out. After a while everyone fell into the routine and slowly the novelty of the big pool party fiasco had faded. Even Helga had relaxed some, finding it easier to be around Arnold, so long as they were never alone that is.

September was slowly coming to an end which meant October would soon be upon them and soon everyone's attention was starting to turn towards the first big social event of the school year, homecoming.

"Damn, Arnold," Gerald said to his best friend as they walked home from school. "Why are you going to torture yourself and ask Helga to Homecoming? You know she's just going to say no."

"Because," Arnold said with confidence, "I'm sure I can get her to say yes. She's coming around, I can feel it. She's not as gruff anymore when we talk. I'm going to ask her to homecoming, she's going to say yes and then we can finally be together."

Gerald shook his head in wonder, "I still don't see why you waste your time with her. She's really still a bit of a bitch you know."

At the sound of Gerald calling Helga a bitch Arnold couldn't help but get angry and he lets into his friend. "Listen Gerald, I know you don't like her but that's only because you don't know the real Helga."

"Oh, and I supposed you do? Well then, if you know this other side of her so well then why don't you enlighten me instead of always just telling me I wouldn't understand. Give me an example of her _'softer'_ side."

"Ok, I will. Think back to when we were in the 4th grade. Remember when I pulled Mr. Hyunh's name in the boarding house's Secret Santa exchange?"

"Yeah." Gerald said, not seeing what Helga had to do with their gift exchange.

"Well remember how it was Mr. Hyunh's greatest wish to be reunited with his daughter that he hadn't seen in over twenty years?

"Yes." He said, still not knowing where this was going.

"And do you remember how we had gotten in contact with that Bailey guy from the Federal Office Of Information and how he said if we did his Christmas shopping he'd help us look for Mr. Hyunh's daughter?"

"I do have that memory, but I still don't see how…"

Arnold cut him off quickly. "We were able to find everything on his list except for a pair of Nancy Spumoni snow boots. They were that season's hottest item. There were none to be found for miles around. Remember how because we couldn't find that one item Mr. Bailey refused to help us and I had to go home with no gift for Mr. Huynh? Then suddenly that morning his daughter shows up on our doorstep?"

"Yes I do." Gerald's curiosity was getting the best of him now. He had always wondered how things had played out like they did.

"Well, it was Helga that had gone to Mr. Bailey and given him the coveted snow boots that he had needed so badly and because of that Bailey kept his end of the deal and located Mr. Hyunh's daughter Mai."

Gerald looked at Arnold in disbelief. "How do you know it was Helga that gave him the boots, it was never like her to perform such a selfless act."

"Because, when I was talking to Mai about how she came to be there she told me that Mr. Bailey had told her about the deal he had made with us and how it almost didn't happen until some little blonde girl with pigtails and a big pink bow in her hair and come to him that night, Christmas Eve to be exact, and given him the boots for his daughter. Plus, that next day I heard Rhonda giving Helga a hard time, asking her just where the boots she had been bragging so hard on were. Helga just made up some lame excuse about not caring about any stupid boots and shoved Rhonda out of the way and stormed off."

Gerald stared at Arnold in total disbelief, his eyes seeing Helga in a different light for the first time. "And she never said anything about it? Why didn't she ever tell anyone what she had done? People would have treated her a lot nicer back then if they knew she could be human sometimes too."

"Because," Arnold said softly, his heart pining for Helga, "That's just how she is. She hides behind a tough outer wall so no one can see her weaknesses. And that's not the only time something like this has happened."

Arnold went on filling Gerald in on all the times Helga had been there in the background always keeping an eye on his back. He ended with their encounter on top of the FTI building."

"So you see Gerald, Helga's not the monster she makes everyone believe she is. In reality she's a sweet, kind, loving person who puts others before herself, and that is why I love her."

It was the first time he had stated his love for her out loud. He was amazed at how easily it slipped past his lips. He longed to see her now, to hold her and tell _her_ what he had just confessed to Gerald.

He turned to Gerald with an embarrassed grin and all Gerald could say was, "Well, if we're going to get the two of you together we've got some work to do."

Part 3

The morning air was beginning to become tinged with cold as September began slipping into October. As she stepped out her door and headed to school she was surprised to find Gerald standing on the corner alone. As she approached he shot her a cool smile and said, "Ahhh, Pataki, just the girl I've been waiting for."

Helga eyed him suspiciously before saying "What's the deal Tall Hair Boy, why aren't you with Pheebs or Arnold?"

"Because, it's you I'm interested in this morning."

Her suspicion deepens. "Me? What on earth could you want with me?"

"I thought we could have a little chat as we walk to school if you'd be so kind as to oblige?"

With no way to really get away from him seeing as how they were headed to the same destination she growled, "Ok, you've got one shot to say what's on your mind then we're done." She was thinking he was going to lambast her for the way she's been treating his best friend.

He was actually quite civil to her as he started speaking. "You need to cut Arnold some slack." He held up a hand to quiet her as she was about to interrupt him. "Let me finish now." He said. "Now, I don't know everything that's gone on between you two, I just know that whatever it is it's been going on for years. It's true that in the past Arnold may have been totally disinterested in you but that's not true anymore. For whatever reason his feelings have changed. When he tells you he cares for you and wants to spend time with you he means it. The way you've been ignoring him and pushing him away every time he tries to get close to you is eating him up inside and as his best friend I hate to see him this way. So that's why I'm coming to you now, so maybe you'll have a heart and give the guy a chance."

He looks her straight in the eye now, giving her a look of concern and, could it be, friendship that she's never seen from him before? The last thing he says before ducking in to homeroom is, "Give yourself a chance too."

 **A/N** Wow, Geraldo treating Helga like a friend? Hopefully she'll think long and hard over what he said. As always, your comments and thoughts are appreciated.

9


	4. It's Always Been You

**A/N** We've come to the fourth and final chapter of this little love story. All that is left after this is the Epilogue which I will post later this week. I purposely wanted the story to be short and sweet but in doing so I know I have probably glazed over things that could use more explanation. I will be taking care of that by writing a series of small one shots to fill in the gaps. For instance, in Part 3 of this chapter I mention a certain locket that Arnold gives Helga but don't really say anything about it. Those facts will be taken care of in a tale titled "The Locket" so keep an eye out for it if you will. If there is anything you'd like to see expanded just drop me a comment and we'll see what happens. Now, sit back, put your feet up, and enjoy….

Chapter 4

It Was Always You

Part 1

A couple of days had passed since Helga had her conversation with Gerald. She kept what he had said to herself, not even telling Phoebe. She wondered just what Arnold had said to Gerald to make him come to her like he did. It was so out of character for him that it scared her a bit. Just how serious were things becoming? From what Gerald had said she realized that perhaps what Arnold has been telling her is the truth. That things weren't like they were before, back when they were kids. Perhaps it was time to grow up and face things head on. But was it too late? She needed a way to let Arnold know that she is willing to be better friends without having to actually use any words. It was the first Saturday in October now and his birthday was just a couple of days away. _"That's it!"_ she thought, _"Nothing like an apology disguised as a gift to set things right."_ She called Phoebe up and asked her if she'd accompany her to the mall.

They had gotten to the mall around lunchtime and they were both starving. They got a bite to eat at the food court and found the only clean table available. They chatted as they sat and ate.

"You know, it's almost homecoming," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, so, what's it to me?" Helga replied through a mouth full of pizza.

"Well Gerald confided in me that Arnold is planning on asking you to go with him."

"Ugh," Helga replied outwardly while inwardly her heart gave a flutter. "Of course, that's all I need."

"Look, Helga," Phoebe said, suddenly becoming serious. "Don't take this so flippantly. You can't keep pushing Arnold away. One day he's going to have enough and stop trying and move on to someone else and he'd have no trouble finding someone to take your place." Phoebe was looking her in the eye now, trying to make Helga see her point. "Just the other day I heard Lila say to Sheena that perhaps she was wrong to not pursue Arnold, and I was in my history class when I heard some girl ask her friend if she knew who Arnold was and how she could see herself as his girlfriend."

The mention of Lila talking about Arnold gave Helga some concern and she wondered just who this mysterious history class girl was. She pondered this for a moment before returning her attention to Phoebe.

"…..so you see, Helga, if you really want your chance with Arnold it's time to put your silly pride aside and talk to him."

"Ok, ok, geeze Pheebs. I'll think about it, all right?"

Phoebe gave her a smile and said, "Ok, good. Now, tell me, just what are we doing here anyway. You never said what it is you're shopping for."

"Well," Helga said as she ran her fingers through her hair, "I - Uh – was actually thinking of getting Arnold a birthday present. I – Uh – well, his birthday is coming up and I – uh thought it might be a nice gesture, you know, as a way to sort of calm the waters."

A huge smile filled Phoebe's face. "Why, that's a wonderful idea!"

Part 2

Arnold's birthday always seemed tinged with sadness whenever it came around. On the outside he would smile and join in on the celebrations like nothing was wrong, but it was at night, when he was alone in his room when the sadness would hit. He remembers the stories his grandfather would tell him about how his parents had met and all the adventures they had gone on. By the time he had come around they had made the decision to settle down in an effort to give Arnold a more stable life. They had every intention in doing so but it was when their good friend from a place called San Lorenzo had shown up when things changed. There was trouble in the village they used to live in and the people there were desperate for help. His parents didn't want to leave but these people had been good to them and had protected them while they were in the jungle so they felt as if they had no choice but to go to help them in their time of need. They'd promised Arnold's grandparents that they would be gone no more than two weeks and begrudgingly took off just two days before his first birthday. That was the last anyone had seen of them. Rumor had gotten around that on their way to San Lorenzo their plane had gone down, but no one had ever found any wreckage nor their bodies. It was a mystery and thus the reason for Arnold's great sadness every October 7th. So it was with heavy heart that he made his way to the front door to head off to school.

As he opened the door and stepped outside he noticed a small, festively wrapped package with his name on it. Curious, he slipped the card out of the envelope. He immediately recognized the handwriting on the card and his heart skipped a beat as he read it.

" _Dear Foot Ball Head, just a little something to hopefully brighten your day._

 _It's not much so don't go over thinking it. Also, I guess I'm sorta_

 _Sorry for the way I've been acting over the last couple of months. I_

 _Hope you will forgive me. Happy Birthday,_

 _Helga"_

He couldn't think of one thing that had ever made him as happy as he was at this moment. He ripped into the package to find a CD of an obscure Jazz band that he had been going crazy searching for but to no avail, it was nowhere to be found. He remembered mentioning to Gerald that he had been trying to get ahold of it but kept coming up emptyhanded. He had no idea how she had been able to come across it but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered to him right now except for the fact that she had, once again, gone through great trouble for him. He made a vow right then and there that he was going to make her his if it was the last thing he did.

She wasn't in homeroom that day, nor any of her other classes too. Why would she skip school after leaving him such a thoughtful gift? Who was he kidding, he knew exactly why she didn't show up. Because if she had he would have made a big fuss over her gift which would bring attention to her softer side and she hated anyone seeing her with her guard down. Ok he thought, he'd let her have this one but after school he was going to find her and finally get what he had to say off his chest.

It was 4:00 before he finally found her at City Park, sitting on the bench under the big tree. She had her earbuds in so she didn't hear him approach. He sat down next to her and as she looked up at him he gave her a gentle smile. She pulled the earbuds out of her ears and gave him a quiet "hello".

"I got your gift" He said.

"Oh good. You don't already have it do you?" She asked.

"Are you kidding!" He exclaimed. "No, of course not, I've searched high and low on the internet, and in every off the wall music store I ran across and never found anyone who had a copy available. How'd you do it?"

"Well, when you're the daughter of Big Bob Pataki, the newly self-proclaimed electronics king, strings can get pulled, favors can be gotten. Do – do you like it?"

"Do I like it! Helga, I Love it, thank you!" He exclaimed as he threw his arms around her in a tight hug.

She smiled and half-heartedly pushed him away and said through a giggle, "Ok, ok, no need to get all emotional on me."

He let go of her and they sat in silence for a minute as he gathered up the courage to ask her about homecoming.

"Um, Helga, I want to ask you something." He said as his hand came up and he nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

Knowing where this was leading and ready for it she looked at him. Sitting there all nervous, afraid of what she might say to him, he looked like that small 4th grade boy she had yearned for all those years. "What is it" she said in a low whisper.

"Well, uh – would you do me the honor of being my date for homecoming?" He looked at her, the question hung in his eyes. She could see how vulnerable he was right now.

"I don't know" she said. "I'm not sure if it's such a good idea."

"Why?" He asked her, his eyes pleading for an answer. "Helga, you have to believe me, my feelings for you have changed. Everything's changed. Ever since our talk on top of the FTI building I've realized my feelings for you. I love you Helga, you have to see that."

She flinched at the mention of the FTI building, her stomach becoming nauseous. "Well, if that's true, Arnoldo, why didn't you speak up that day? You had more than one chance to say something. You say you love me now but your silence back then on top of the building said something else."

"Come on Helga" he said a bit irritated. "With all that was going on at that moment you, out of the blue, drop a bomb on me like that and expect an immediate answer? Be real for a minute. We've known each other for years, all I've ever gotten out of you was Hair Boy this, or Foot Ball Head that. How was I ever supposed to see what you kept hidden behind that damn brick wall you always put up?" His voice was starting to rise. _"Why does she always get a reaction out of me like this!"_ He thought to himself.

"Ok Helga, you want proof that my feelings are real for you then you're going to have to come with me!"

"Where too?" She asked.

"My room."

With that he grabbed her by the hand and practically dragged her through town towards the boarding house. Any attempt to pull away was futile.

When they reached their destination he pulled her inside and led her to the stairs to his room. He heard his grandfather call out "That you Shortman?"

All he said as they ran past was, "Not now grandpa."

Pushing her up the stairs into his room he closed the door. She stood in the middle of the room, confused.

"I have something to show you." He said.

"He walked her over to his desk and opened the top middle drawer and pulled out a small pink journal. The minute she laid eyes on it her stomach sank. _"Oh my God!"_ She yelled internally, _"My old journal!"_ It was one of the books that held writings of hers that told of the deep love she had for Arnold. She was around nine-years-old when she'd lost it.

"Gerald found this on the bus one day, do you know what it is?"

With her head bowed she silently nodded. She was mortified and wanted to die.

"So then I assume you know what's in it?"

Again she nodded her bowed head.

"At first I had no clue who had written all the things that are in here, and when it was first found we were just kids and took it as a big joke." He saw her body stiffen when he called her words of love to him a joke. "You have to understand, we were just kids. What nine-year-old boy is going to take something like this seriously?"

Still looking at the floor, her voice barely audible she said, "Why did you keep it?"

"I don't know. Maybe secretly it made me feel good that someone out there liked me that much."

"When did you realize it was me?"

He pulled out a folded up piece of paper from the same drawer the journal had come out of. "A few years later I was walking out of class and I had found a note that you and Phoebe had been passing back and forth while the teacher was talking. When I opened it to see what you guys had been talking about something clicked. I brought it home and compared the handwriting and that's when I knew. I never said anything because I knew you'd just shut yourself off so I kept it as a reminder of your soft side. After a while whenever I'd feel particularly lonely or sad I would pull it out and know that at least someone out there has feelings for me. When you kissed me that day I came home and pulled it out and realized that deep down I had come to love you through your words. Ever since then I've been trying to tell you."

He turned her towards him now and cupped her face in his hands. Her cheeks were drenched in tears. His green eyes bore through to her soul. "I love you, Helga" he breathed as he bent down to kiss her. Her lips were soft, a shiver ran down his spine as she parted her lips to return his kiss.

Part 3

She stood in front of her full length mirror admiring her reflection. She wears a sleeveless dress with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice of the dress is covered in pink crystals that catch the light. The skirt fans out in a soft chiffon just a shade lighter than the top of the dress. It comes to just a few inches above her knees. Under it is a layer of soft tulle which helps fan the skirt out around her legs. Her shoes are encrusted with the same crystals as the bodice of her dress with just the slightest of a heel. She wears her hair down, the sides pulled back held together with a small pink bow. The rest of it falls in curls to just below her shoulders. From her neck hangs a new gold locket for all the world to see. Inside is a picture of her and her beloved, Arnold. On the back is the inscription he wrote:

 _H_

 _I want to stay with you_

 _Until we're grey and old_

 _A_

She hears the doorbell ring and rushes downstairs. By the time she makes it there Arnold is in a conversation with Big Bob. She catches Arnold's eye and his breath is taken away. _"She's so beautiful"_ he thinks to himself. He walks up to her giving her a light kiss. She can't believe how handsome he is in his black suit. The pink bowtie at his neck matches the skirt of her dress. They head for the door but are stopped by Miriam as she slurs, "Waaait, we have to get a picture of this momentous occasion."

Helga looks at Arnold with obvious embarrassment but he gives her hand a squeeze, letting her know that it's ok, he's there for her no matter what gets thrown at her. Pictures done they head into Rhonda's family's limo. It's filled with all her friends, everyone in happy conversation. Gerald gives her a friendly hug as she slides in next to him right as he pulls out a small brown bag he had hidden in his jacket pocket.

Everyone looks at him in surprise, asking where he got the bottle of Jack. He explained how Jamie-O said this should be a night to remember before handing him the bottle.

As they arrived at the school gym they broke up into couples, each pair walking arm in arm. After greeting their other friends that had arrived ahead of them Helga hears a familiar tune start to fill the room. _"Say You Won't Let Go", a_ song which they now have dubbed _"Their song"_. Arnold looks into her eyes and leads her to the dance floor. He sings along to the song in her ear for a bit before hooking a finger under her chin and lifting her face to his.

"I love you Helga G. Pataki." He whispers in a husky voice.

She smiles and whispers back, "I love you, too, Foot Ball Head."

He kisses her, deep and lustfully and she thinks, _"It's going to be a great four years."_

 _The End_

 **A/N** Don't you love a happy ending? All that's left now is the Epilogue. I want to thank all of you that have actually taken the time to read all four chapters, I really do appreciate you giving this story a chance. Well, hang on, the final ending is coming, I think you'll love to see how everyone's lives have turned out.

9


	5. Epilogue

**A/N** Well, here we are, the last installment of my first attempt at storytelling. I want to give thanks to for being the very first person to comment on something I've done, and to Writer25 for all the words of encouragement. Without your support I probably would have chickened out and never finished the story. That having been said, I mentioned in the last author's note that there is a gap or two in this story that I will be going back to and expanding on so I do hope you'll keep your eye out for those. If there's something you think could use expanding let me know. I've decided to cut Helga some slack family wise by having her parents finally start getting their shit together. Her dysfunctional family life was just too sad for me. As always, I have absolutely no connection to anything related to HA.

 **Epilogue**

The sun is just about ready to set, it is almost time for Helga to make her way to the first floor. She wants some time to herself for a few minutes so that's when Phoebe and the rest of the girls go down to the outside seating area to meet the guys. From her vantage point on the top floor she can see the assembled group below. It warms her heart that all their friends and family have made the trip to the small island of San Lorenzo to share in their joy. So many memories run through her mind as she stands there, amazed at how far they had come.

The first and biggest change in her life was with her family. The rebuilding of Big Bob's beeper empire had somehow been a turning point for her parents. Expanding the business as big as her father did he found it was no longer an undertaking he could handle on his own, he needed help managing. One night while Miriam was stretched out one the couch, empty smoothie glass in her hand, she casually said to Big Bob, "You know, I was a business major when we met in college." Bob looked up from the newspaper he had been reading and gave her musings some thought. The next morning, before her eventual daily numbness could set in he approached her with the idea of her coming and helping out at the store. Ecstatic for the opportunity to have something to do with her life other than stare at the same four walls of their house day in and day out, she jumped at the offer. The change in her wasn't immediate, but each day she became more and more like the old Miriam he had married. No, she may not have been cut out for motherhood, not every woman is, but she handled the working world just fine. As her head cleared little by little she realized her short comings as a mother and did her best to make amends. With Arnold's nudging Helga agreed to give her another chance and things have been steadily getting better.

Still looking out the window, she watched Harold as he chased his and Patty's three-year-old son, Marty, around on the grass. After two years of business classes at the local community college he and Patty had married and they now run Green Meats. Mr. Green is now finally able to enjoy a nice, relaxing retirement. He is sitting next to his friend Mr. Hyunh and his daughter Mai.

Sitting not too far from them is her sister. Olga quietly talks with her husband of four years. She is eight months pregnant with their first child and Helga was worried they wouldn't be able to make the trip. Olga being Olga, though, would have no part of missing out on the biggest event in her sister's life so she insisted on going.

Huddled together away from the group are Sid and Stinky and Helga couldn't help but wonder just what they were scheming about now. They had teamed up to invent some gadget that took the "As Seen On TV" world by storm. Now they make their living making and selling all kinds of things you never knew you needed.

Gerald was talking to Arnold's grandparents making sure they were ok and didn't need anything. It was too bad that he had to go through the troubles he did, but with Phoebe by his side he was finally getting back to looking at the bright side of life. If it wasn't for that horrible knee injury he sustained his senior year of college he would have been well on his way to being an NBA star. He fell into a deep depression but Phoebe's love had helped him through it and it is now his goal to be the top College basketball coach USC has ever seen.

Phoebe stands watching the ocean, most likely wondering how she is going to make it through four years of med school then residency. It's a huge weight for her shoulders but Helga is certain she can handle it, especially with Gerald backing her up.

Rhonda and Lila sit together making plans for the boutique they are planning on opening as soon as they both finish fashion school. Who'd of thought that two people from such different backgrounds would become such fast friends.

Helga thinks of the life she will be going back to with Arnold. In keeping with family tradition Arnold has decided to take over running the boarding house. It doesn't bring in much money but that's ok because Helga has already started making a name for herself as a writer. Just last year she had a book of love poems published and it took the New York Times Top Ten list by storm. She has since been working on an outline of her next project. It's going to be a coming of age novel about young love and she feels that the boarding house is the perfect place to write for inspiration.

She looks at the clock on the bedside table and notices that it's almost time. She takes one last look to make sure everything is where it should be. A top her pulled up hair sits a veil of the most delicate lace. Hidden under the veil is a small pink bow. The veil falls all the way down her bare back and trails a few feet behind her. Her gold locket dangles delicately down her neck. Her dress is just how she's dreamed it would be. It's made of a beautiful blush satin. Miriam was disappointed that she chose blush over white but Helga was no hypocrite, no she would not be walking down the isle in virgin white. Embroidery with the same pattern of her lace veil cover the top of the dress, tiny pink gemstones glitter in the light. The back the dress plunges deeply, following the curve of her body then trails out under the lace of her veil. A bouquet made from the local flora of the jungle sits on a table. There's a knock at the door and she hears her mother's voice say, "Helga, it's time." Her parents come into the room. Big Bob struggles to hold back tears of pride. Her mom gathers up her veil and train and Bob takes her arm and leads her to the elevator.

The start of the music is everyone's que to get in place. The girls gather around Helga as Arnold joins his entourage under the canopy where the couple will take their vows. The girls filter down the center isle one by one, followed by little Marty. Just before they take their turn in line Big Bob bends down and whispers "You know I love you, Helga." Helga smiles at him and gives him a peck on his cheek. "I know dad." She says.

The first glimpse Arnold has of his bride-to-be takes his breath away. His palms start to sweat and he feels a little dizzy. This is the happiest he's been since the time they shared their first real kiss in his bedroom a little over eight years ago. How lucky he feels to have someone who loves him as deeply as he loves her. This, he knows, it a love that will last forever. He looks at Gerald who gives him a thumbs-up for reassurance.

In Helga's mind she sees that quirky kid she fell in love with before she even knew how to tie her shoes. That boy she knew, deep in her soul, was meant for her and her alone. Now, he stands at the top of the isle a man, a gorgeous, tall, hunk of a man. He looks so handsome in his black tux with his pink cumber bun and matching bowtie. She laughed internally as she remembered what a stink Harold had put up when he found out she would be making them wear pink. It was half-hearted though and it didn't take much for him to agree to wear it. She was also relieved to see the guys hatless for the night. She was worried because at last night's rehearsal dinner they had shown up in blue baseball caps and had sworn they were going to wear them for the wedding. As the wedding march starts to play Helga and Big Bob start walking down the isle. The sun is just beginning to set in the ocean beyond them, casting a glow of orange at the horizon and a gentle breeze softly blows. When they reach their destination the reverend asks "Who gives this bride away?" Big Bob says "Her mother and I" in a voice that is choked with emotion. Arnold steps forward and shakes his hand before turning his full attention now to Helga. Their eyes lock on each other and there they stay as the reverend begins to speak. The rest of the ceremony speeds by in a blur of I do's and exchanged rings when at last Arnold is given the ok to kiss his now wife. Gently he lifts her veil and he sees for the first time that night just how radiant she is. The blue of her eyes made clearer by her wet tears of joy. He, too, has tears in his eyes as he looks at his wife. The warm breeze plays with the tendrils of hair that frame her face. They share a smile before their lips meet in a kiss that is at first tender then turns deep and passionate. They break the kiss and turn to face their families and friends. A roar of cheers erupts as the couple makes their way back down the isle, followed by the wedding party.

Each guest makes their way down the reception line, there's a myriad of shaking hands, hearty hugs and joyful kisses as they make their way down the line to finally greet the happy couple. As they pass through the line the guests are ushered to the covered reception area for drinks and hors d'oeuvres to keep them busy as the wedding party takes pictures. Once the picture taking is over the bridal party heads to their tables leaving Helga and Arnold a moment of privacy on the beach.

"I can't believe it's happened," Helga says to her now spouse, "I've waited all my life for this and I can't believe it's happened."

"I know what you mean," Arnold replied. "It may have taken a lot to get here but I promise you this, I will never, never, let you go. You are stuck with me forever."

"Until we're old and grey?" Helga smiles.

"Until we're old and grey." He says, then he grabs her by her waist pulling her to him for a quick embrace.

They walk back to the reception area and the MC quiets the music and announces the happy couple, "Honored guests, it is my pleasure to introduce to you, for the first time as man and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Arnold Phillip Shortman."

The room fills with whoops and whistles as the newly wed couple rushes in hand in hand and take their place on the dancefloor. The music starts to play what is now truly _"their song"_ and they hold each other close and, as always when they hear their song, Arnold sings quietly in her ear. After a minute of dancing someone starts tapping a knife on the rim of their water glass. Slowly everyone follows suit and now the dancing couple is being urged on to kiss by a chorus of tinkling glasses. Happy to oblige Arnold extends his arm out swinging his wife away from him before dramatically pulling her back towards him into a deep dip. She arches her back pushing the front of her body into his and throws her head back. Arnold leans forward and gently sinks his teeth into her neck, his tongue tasting her just below her left ear as he pulls her upward. As she stands to meet him eye to eye they kiss once more as man and wife.

They continue their dance alone on the dance floor as everyone watches, each person recalling memories of their past lives together. The couple embrace and hold on tight as they let the music lift them into total bliss, both of them unaware of the tiny seed that is beginning to grow deep inside of her.

 _ **The end**_

5


End file.
